Rien à foutre !
by milotsi
Summary: Quand il fait nuit et qu'on se fait suivre, ça fait peur. Très peur, Sasuke en fait l'experience mais où est passé le calme legendaire des Uchiwa ! On se le demande...
1. Je n'ai pas l'heure sur moi !

Rien à foutre ! 

n'ai pas l'heure sur moi !

POV:Sasuke

* * *

- _Attention la route est glissante, très glissante ! La pluie a tombée ! ça gliiiiiiiiiiiissssssee ! Attention ! Enfin fait attention à toi ! oh et ta chaine dans ton coup il a pas l'air très solide hein ! Tu veux pas que je te ramène ?! _

- _Nan c'est bon, t'es défoncée ! tu veux qu'on crève ou quoi ?! _

- _Mais moi je te dis que je vais biiiiieeeeeennnn ! Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien mon vieux, vraiment ! tu sais à cette heure on voudra t'assassiné ! t'assassiné ! t'assassiné ! Ahahahahahaha_

- _Connasse va ! j'me barre ! Allez salut les gars ! _

Me sortant de mes pensées j'entends :

- Hé monsieur ! vous n'aurez pas l'heure ?!

- Hm.

- Héé ! l'heure, vous avez ?! monsieur mais répondez moi bordel !

- Rien à foutre ! j'ai pas l'heure !

C'est au détour de la petite rue près de la boulangerie que je me suis aperçus que quelqu'un me suivais. Là j'ai eu peur, vous pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai flippé ! La peur qui te coupe le souffle et tout, personne peut battre la Peur c'est un mythe ! Ceux qui essayeront, échoueront **à chaque fois** !

Et là je commence à courir comme un dingue vous voyez le genre ? Comme un con quoi ! Alors que je sors d'une fête ! Merde il me suis vraiment le connard, je sais pas ce qu'il me veut, mais je veux pas le savoir ça doit être un dealer ou j'sais pas moi un mec pas net.

En courant je l'entends derrière moi. Le bruit de ces baskets sur le sol spongieux fait monter ma crainte d'un cran ! Je sens et j'entends son souffle ton près de moi. J'accélère et fonce, je pique un sprinte à 2h du mat' vous y croyez-vous ?!

- Hé mais attend putain !

_ « T'assassiné ! T'assassiné ! Aha… »_

Et en plus il me dit d'attendre mais il est con ce mec ou quoi ? OK il m'a rien fait mais maintenant je suis presque sûr que ça doit être un tueur ou un truc du genre.

- Va te faire foutre connard de voyou !

- Heeeeeiiiiin ?! Mais t'es con ! Ton collier est tombé par terre ! Elle est dans ma main...mais arrête de courir comme un taré putain !

_« On voudra t'assassiné ! T'assassiné ! T'assassiné ! Ahahahahahaha…_

Je glisse une main dans mon coup et m'aperçois qu'en effet je n'ai plus de collier. Ouais mais c'est pas une preuve qu'il l'a avec lui ! Et puis l'autre conne de la fête me la peut-être voler aussi ! Vu comment elle était bourrée celle-là je m'étonnerais pas qu'on la retrouve demain ventre en l'air dans l'caniveau ! Avec ce qu'elle m'a dit surtout !

Bref, donc je continue de courir sauf que courir pour échapper à un type fou c'est bien mais sa fatigue grave.

Après 10 minutes de course, je me sens ralentir. Mais faut pas ! Ce connard veut vraiment ma peau! Il me suit, il me courre après ! Il va me tuer ! J'me remonte un peu les bretelles histoire de me donner encore en peu plus la frousse.

Bon c'est vrai que j'ai un peu bu, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête ! Oui certes, je vois le décor penché bizarrement vers la gauche mais quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si les trottoirs de nos jours ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Et C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui y a plein de truc par terre aussi, tous ces déchets ! Putain les gens ne connaissent pas l'écologie ?!

Je courre encore et encore. Et lui aussi, il ne fatigue pas en tout cas, sa respiration et la même depuis tout à l'heure alors que moi je souffle déjà comme un bœuf ! Lui fait une promenade, moi un marathon.

Nan mais que dis-je ! Bien sûr qu'il a de l'endurance ! Pour attraper des gens il faut au minimum un peu de force quand même ! Et à ce rythme je vais vite me retrouver entre les griffes de ce malade mental.

Plus je courre, plus j'ai du mal à garder la même vitesse. Ben voilà, le sol se rapproche de moi maintenant ! Vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient ces trottoirs je vous jure !

PAF !

« _Ahahahahahaha… _

Oui, oui autant le dire maintenant j'ai embrassé le sol, et bras ouvert en plus ! J'ai mal putain !Et l'autre con qui me suit encore ! Il me crie des trucs que je ne comprends pas ! Mais t'as gueule putain ! Tu vois pas que je comprends pas ce que tu racontes ? Et puis laisse-moi rouler une pelle au béton ! Et va chercher une autre victime ! Ooh ça tourne, tourne, tourne… Et puis merde alors...

- Putain mais j'ai fait quoi moi pour tomber sur un alcoolique ?!

* * *

Fin ;) alors verdict ? ça mérite une suite ? oui, non ?


	2. On ne joue pas avec le feu !

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 2. On ne joue pas avec le feu ! 

Pov : Naruto

* * *

- _Hé Naru', je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de partir à cette heure. Nan mais franchement, il fait trop noir ! _

- _Rrrolala arrête de t'inquiéter et puis si tu conduisais je n'aurais pas à marcher comme ça dehors…et surtout à cette heure. _

- _Mouais tu peux dormir ici aussi tu sais ! _

- _Ouais mais je veux pas ! bref c'est pas tout ça mais faut y aller ! _

- _Ouais c'est ça ! bon courage !..._

Tsss bon courage, bon courage je t'en donnerais moi des bons courages ! j'aurais dû restait chez lui…

Putain j'ai fait quoi pour tomber sur des types pas nets le soir moi ! En plus il est lourd le con ! Me voilà trimballant sur mon dos un type d'une soixantaine de kilo à 3h passé du matin. Ce mec pu l'alcool, le sentir pourrais presque me rendre saoul !

Je vois enfin mon immeuble plus que quelque mètre et j'y suis presque ! Franchement vivement que j'arrive hein, je galère là !

Arriver devant la porte d'entrer j'essaie d'attraper mes clés sans faire tomber l'inconnu de mon dos, ce qui est trèèèès compliquer. Je glisse une main sous son cul et le re-hisse sur mon dos, il est bien former le mec quand même…ouais il est con et inconscient mais et alors ? Il m'a pris pour un voyou ce connard là. J'ai bien le droit de le tripoté un peu.

Lentement j'entre chez moi et va direct dans ma chambre trébuchant sur les quelques saletés qui encombre mon passage, mais j'arrive à traverser ! Devant mon lit je le lâche sur le matelas, et bien qu'il est tombé assez…Lourdement bah il se réveille toujours pas. Un vrai sommeil de plomb en gros.

Je le regarde de plus près en vois que y pas que son corps qu'y est bien fait, non il a un très beau visage. Heureusement que le l'ai amenai avec moi sinon je suis sûr et certain qu'il se serait fait violer. Très appétissant le jeune…j'en ferais bien mon 4h…

Bref ! Je m'égare, donc je vais fermer ma porte d'entrée et tranquillement je reviens dans la chambre pour ? Pour ? Pour me coucher ! Bien que l'envie de pratiquer le sport de chambre est tentant. Je me retiens !

Dans les draps, je sens Morphée m'entourer de ses bras, le sommeil m'emporte presque quand je me rend compte que les bras de Morphée c'était pas les bras de Morphée !

Euh vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Nan ? Bah en fait Morphée c'est la Déesse du sommeil et voilà quoi compris ? Enfin bref c'est l'inconnu qui me serre dans ses bras ! Compris maintenant? Revenons au problème principal qui est :

-IL VEUT SE FAIRE VIOLER ?!-

Il se frotte à MOI ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Il respire dans mon coup, putain il commence à me chauffe là ! Et il est même pas conscient ! Bordel j'ai la trique…

Non, non, met pas ta jambe là ! Pas ici ! Non, nan….trop tard…

- Haaaannnn….Putain de bordel de merde de sa mère…

Oui je sais c'est vulgaire, ce n'est pas poli mais quand il y a un canon sur patte qui se frotte et se colle prés, très près de vous, la politesse et ces conneries peuvent allez se faire foutre hein ! Il connaissent pas ce qu'est Bandé !

Enfin il s'arrête, il bouge plus, ça a duré à peine 10 minute et moi j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait des préliminaires de malade pendant des heures…enfin juste une heure, faut pas abuser non plus...faut que je me trouve quelqu'un. Ça devient urgent.

Et me si ma dernière rupture a était difficile, jm'en bats les couilles ! Les imprévus comme ça s'annonce jamais. Autant se dévider après…

Je crois qu'il est calmé, enfin !C'est vrai que sa jambe n'a toujours pas changé de place même qu'il appuie dessus, douloureuse et délicieuse torture. Sa respiration chauffe maintenant une petite place dans mon coup…putain j'ai fait quoi moi pour être torturer comme ça ?

D'abord il me prend pour un voyou et là il me prend pour un oreiller.

Mon Dieu, toi qui se marre là-haut, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette tentation vivante hein ?! Tu rigole bien maintenant, humm, tu savais qu'avec son petit air innocent, j'allais rien faire, tu sais mais tu tentes même. Tu sais Dieu, faut pas jouer avec le feu ! Un jour tu vas voir ! Tu seras tellement impressionné par moi que tu voudras me laissé ta place. Etre Dieu à la place de Dieu. Tu connais aussi sa hein ? Rigole, rigole. Qui rira le premier rira bien le dernier…enfin je sais pas si ça se dit comme ça !

J'en fais le serment ! Je t'étonnerais ! Et tu verras, tu verras ! Enfin ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi maintenant et bien…

J'ai envie de baiser !…Et puis merde alors…

* * *

Hé voila !Et un gros merci à ceux qui m'on encouragé à faire une suite!

En esperant que ça vous a autant fais rire que le premier ! xp


	3. Tu t'en rappelles plus hein ?

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 3. Tu t'en rappelles plus hein ?

Pov : Sasuke

* * *

Je suis où là ? C'est quoi cette chambre, et c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Oh My Gosh ! Ces couleurs…j'ai jamais m'y du orange dans ma chambre moi…mais peut-être que si ? J'ai déplacé mes meubles comme ça ? Et ces poster, je suis allez voir ces groupes ? Ce bordel viendrait de moi ? J'ai passé la nuit chez quelqu'un ? J'ai ces rideaux avec des petites carottes dessus ?! O.O Mon lit a-t-il toujours était recouvert d'un drap jaune ? Je crois…ou nan…enfin…euh…je sais plus…

Je me redresse sur le lit et voilà c'est l'illumination ! Bien sûr ! Je m'en souviens, hier j'étais bourré, et je suis parti, et ensuite…Amnesie.

-Hummm…je suis pas chez moi en tout cas…

Bon je crois que quand je suis sorti, j'étais seul. Ou peut-être que j'ai étais récupérer en chemin. Je sais plus ! Bordel ! Déjà que mon crane fait la javanaise ! Putain j'ai mal ! Merde alors, j'pense que je dois me bouger le cul parce que rester là, assis a essayait de comprendre bah sa sert pas à grand-chose !

Donc je me lève…

- et je me bouscule, je ne me réveille pas, comme d'habituuuuuuuudeeeee !

Hum, hum bon faut que je me reprenne, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ces parole mon toujours inspiré… je me fous de vous c'est tout… me lisait pas comme ça voyons !

Enfin donc je me bouge enfin me traine jusqu'à ce que je vois un couloir, et je peux bien voir que le locataire de ce domicile n'est pas très…propre ou plutôt bordélique ! Donc je me fais un chemin dans ce tas de trucs, et avance, doucement, mais surement !

Et là je vois, oui mes frères je vois. Mon père je vois ! Bah je vois déjà un salon, mais attention pas que ! Je vois mon dieu le père qui doit être tout puissant, je vois la plus belle chose que je n'aurais attendue après le fiasco de la chambre et du couloir ! Là c'est rattrapé, franchement hein. Je dois me remettre de mes émotions parce que je crois avoir vraiment l'aire bête comme ça, et puis j'ai un peu de bave qui coule.

Je m'essuie vite fait et avance d'un pas léger vers la chose qui feras mon bonheur ce matin, sur la table bien en exposition, comme une évidence une invitation même à être manger ! Des...des...

…des…

des...

Crêpes !

Je me retiens plus et saute dessus le plat, comme un affamé je l'ai tartine vite, et la première bouché arrive à grand pas. Je croque un morceau dedans et :

- Hummm…putain que c'est bOooonnn ! Encore, encore !

Et me comandant moi-même je replonge dans ce délice pour le palais, bordel que c'est vraiment bon ! Si le locataire de cette maison est un/une vrai bordélique, bah au moins il sait bien cuisiner !

Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais oui, ces crêpes sont les meilleures. Je n'ai jamais mangé une crêpe qui a failli me faire atteindre l'orgasme hein. Jamais, et ça je le jure sur la vie de ma mort !

Papa si tu m'entends de là-haut sache que ton fils n'a jamais était aussi comblé au petit déjeuner. C'est bien la première fois que je mange à m'en remplir le ventre mais aussi que je mange aussi bien.

Tu sais Pap' tu n'étais pas un grand chef t'a essayé mais pas assez. Je ne sais pas où je suis tombé mais vraiment de ton vivant t'aurais grave kiffé ! j'te le jure ! Je vais trouver la recette et te le dirais la prochaine fois que je viendrais te voir. Je te le promets.

Enfin c'est sur ces bonnes pensées que je me remets à manger avec plus d'enthousiaste, il faut que je trouve la personne qui a fait ces merveilles ! C'est trop bon, ce serait un pêché de ne pas le reconnaitre !

Du chocolat coule lentement du bord de mes lèvres et d'un revers de poigné je les « essuient » efficace quand même le petit coup hein !

Ouais très...

BLING !

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! tu veux me don…

Euh… les crêpes sont bonnes mais le pâtissier serait-il pareil ?! Nan mais j'veux vraiment savoir ! Et son regard ! Papa c'est quoi ce Dieu du sexe ?! Dit, tu serais fâchés si je te disais que je suis attiré pas cette bette ?

Blond, yeux bleu, bien bâtit…et puis merde alors il est fait pour moi… !

* * *

j'espere que ce chapitre vous à plut ! Et que vous vous etes autant amusez que moi a ecrire qu'à lire !

Bon j'avous que notre Sasu-chou est vraiment OCC mais c'est tellement bon comme ça ! ;)


	4. Le mec qui t'as suivi…

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 4. Le mec qui t'as suivi…

Pov : Naruto

* * *

Je bug.

Nan mais complètement quoi, ok hier il était, attirant, adorable aussi mais pas autant canon ! Devant moi se dresse un véritable beau gosse, le genre qui passe dans la pub pour Axe ! Ok jsuis beau, on me la dit j'invente pas ! Mais lui, là avec son air choqué, se chocolat qui lui barre la joue, son torse nue, m'offre une bien belle vue. Merde alors ! Y a longtemps que ce genre de spécimen n'était pas venu chez moi.

Quoique il n'est pas venu chez moi, je l'ai emportait jusqu'à chez moi, le trimballant sur mon dos. Et dire que hier soir je râlais… j'aurais dû en profiter ! Enfin profiter gentiment hein ! J'suis pas ce genre de personne !

- Heu bonjour ?

- _Papa si tu m'entends dis-moi pas que c'est un rêve…_

- Hein tu racontes quoi là ?

- Je…oui bonjour !

Et là il se penche, bordel il veut vraiment que je lui saute dessus, nan ? Bref !

- Dis c'est toi qui a mangé toute ces crêpes ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Heiiin ?! ah bien sûr ! Nan, nan…

Adorable ! Il a beau m'avoir répondu sèchement mais j'ai vue sur ces petites joues de trop mignon rougissement se propager sur son visage ! Trop Mimi !

Donc je m'avance et va m'assoir et compte les crêpes restante, 3…j'en avais fait combien déjà…10. Certes il a un féroce appétit mais il a rien pris enfin là je vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus sur ce ventre plat…

- Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? et je fais quoi ici ? t'es qui ? comment je suis arrivé là ?

- Oula calmos ! tu vas pas me demander ma carte d'identité aussi hein ?!

- Si j'y venais : donc, nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance, pays d'origine, nom et prénom des parents, numéro de carte bancaire et…

- Hey mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te donner tout ça !

- Nan j'y croyais pas mais bon tu sais l'espoir fait vivre !

- Les imbéciles surtout !

- Rrrh…ta gueule…alors dit-moi comment j'ai atterris ici ?

- Ah ben ça…bah enfaite je t'ai courus après..

- HEEIIINNN ?! t'es un quoi ? un psychopathe, un meurtrier…

- Et merde tu vas pas recommencer ! même en étant sobre t'es con ou quoi ?

- Je…désolé…j'ai déjà vécu quelque chose comme ça…

- Humm mouais…bref je disais que tu avais perdu ton collier donc je t'ai courus après pour te le donner MAIS d'un coup tu t'es mis à courir ! comme un connard ! et puis t'es tombé !

- Quoi comme ça ?!

- Bah ouais…

- Bah je devrais être grave saoule alors !

- Oui ça c'est vrai !

- Hum.

- Sinon les crêpes étaient-elles si bonne que ça pour que tu les dévores comme ceci ?

- Bah ouii ! ce sont les meilleures que j'ai jamais mangé !

- Oh merci…

- Vraiment hein allez vas-y file moi la recette !

- Je…d'accord pourquoi pas !

Tranquillement je me lève et va chercher une feuille et un stylo, après 3 minute de recherche intensive je reviens près de ce magnifique personnage. Je m'assoie près de lui et note ce qu'il faut. Je connais la recette sur le bout des doigts ! c'est des crêpes quand même hein…

Il se penche alors près de moi, lisant ce que j'écris. Puis relève la tête et me regarde d'un air satisfait. Il a de beaux yeux. Enfin vivement mes yeux a moi, (les sales traitres), dévies sur la joue de l'inconnu. Je ne connais même pas son prénom… Bref sur sa joue, une longue trainée de chocolat. Machinalement je porte mon pouce à ma bouche, ne lâchant toujours pas la marque séché de choco' collé à lui. Estimant mon pouce bien tremper de bave, je frotte mon pouce sur ça joue, d'un geste fort et puissant.

En gros, je lui enlève le chocolat sur la joue, comme on le ferait avec les enfants. Donc ce qui pourrait avoir l'air romantique de loin, enfin de très loin et bien de près… c'est plus comique qu'autre chose. En plus la substance sucré au contact de ma salive et repris sa forme initiale, donc j'ai fait un gros carnage sur sa bouille d'ange.

Quand je me rends compte de ce que je fais et que je vois que lui il continue simplement à manger en me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je me retiens plus et explose de rire !

- Ahahahaha, hey mec ! tu sais pas à quoi tu ressembles ! Ahahahaha

Pris dans mon rire, je le vois quand même, il me fixe comme si j'étais une télé. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il mange la dernière crêpe du bol. Mais bien sur le voir dans un état si Stone me fait encore vraiment rire.

Si je continue à rire comme ça je vais mourir, donc je me calme et essaie de respirer correctement. Ce n'est que quand je réussi à me calmer qu'il prend parole.

- Bien, enfin calmer alors.

- Ouii !

- Bon tu m'a beaucoup amusé, mais je dois rentrer, et ce n'ai pas que je n'aime pas t'as compagnie hein ! loin de toi cette idée !

- Je…déjà ! mais il est tôt !

- Ouais mais mon frère n'attend pas !

- Ah et bien d'accord…

Il se lève alors, marchant souplement bougeant son gros cul de gauche à droite. Humm… Nan ne bave pas ! Il va partir, plus que quelques minutes et la tentation seras partit ! Il ressort alors habillé de ces vêtements de la veille. Il me dit un petit salut et sans que j'ai le temps de me lever il trouve la sortit et pars.

J'ai envie de le revoir…et puis merde alors…

* * *

Salut les gens ! voila enfin la rencontre ! Ce n'était surrement pas ce que vous attendendez mais ne craignez rien ! la suite est pour bientôt ;)

En esperant que ça vous à plu ! Allez bye !


	5. Ouais mais et alors ?

Rien à foutre!

Chapitre 5. Ouais mais et alors ?

Pov : Sasuke

* * *

Je marche sans me presser bah ouais, mon frère en fait il peut bien attendre maintenant il m'a fait quitter une sublime créature. Je soupire las. Je ne connais même pas son nom et ni son prénom ! rrrah je suis con ! J'aurais dû ! Mais bon au moins j'ai la recette c'est déjà ça. Encore en soupire. Depuis que j'ai quitté l'immeuble je ne fais que ça ! Putain de merde je suis fatigué. Hier soir a était longue et je peux pas encore me reposer. Mon chez moi me semble loin . Hummm.

De loin je vois un mec à vélo, ça me tente. Papa je sais que voler c'est mal, mais que veux-tu aujourd'hui tout est mal. Je ne fais que suivre le courant !

Quand il arrive à mon niveau, je le pousse avec mon pied, et bien sûr il tombe par terre, projetter a quelque mètre du vélo. Tandis que moi, tranquillement je chevauche l'engin et me casse vite fait. Je pédale assez vite, et jette quelques coup d'œil derrière moi….il me suis pas.

Il me regarde juste comme un désespérer qui vient de se faire voler son vélo. Alala il a l'air triste comme ça mais que voulez-vous le mal est déjà fait !

Je fonce comme un détraqué sur la voie publique, risquant d'écraser quelque personne, je crois même avoir vue une vielle femme faire presque un infarctus.

Je m'arrête devant une boulangerie, dépose le vélo dans un coin et entre, la patronne me connais, mais elle me laissera jamais entrez avec un vélo si crade.

- Oh m'dame !

- Ah salut Sasu ! tu vas bien j'espere ! moi oui en tout cas ! tu sais la pluie s'annonce aujourd'hui aussi ! déjà que hier ca à tomber comme pas possible ! tu sais Neji n'ai pas encore là ! je te l'enverrais quand il arrivera !

- Je…d'accord ! Dite lui de ramener c'est fesse vitement ! et de m'apporter un pain aux raisins !

- D'accord mon garçon je lui dirais ! tu sais il t'aime toujours autant, tu devrais essayais de lui parler il m'a l'aire bizarre ces temps-ci….

- Oui je lui parlerais…et si il ne veut rien me dire, il passera par la torture !

- Ohohohohoh ! bonne méthode mon grand allez file ! ton air de junkie malfamé fait fuir mes clients !

- A ce point !?

- Oui, oui allez oust !

- D'accord ! au revoir m'dame !

Je ressors et l'entend me dire de passé une bonne journée, je souris, remonte sur le volé et file vers mon chez moi. J'aime bien cette p'tite femme, elle est forte et courageuse !

Perdus dans mes pensées je me sens volé. Ouais volé, comme un oiseau quoi, vous vous demandez ce qui se passe ? Et bien c'est simple, dans mes gentilles pensées j'ai pas vu le trottoir de devant donc vous imaginez que j'ai foncer dedans. Comme con.

Me voilà, après avoir traversé 5metre en volant, ma gueule a gouté le béton. Putain de merde pourquoi moi ?! Ça fait la 2eme fois que j'embrasse cette saleté de trottoir ! Le destin il veut nous réunir ou quoi ?!

J'en ai bien l'impression ! Ou soit c'est Dieu le père qui me puni d'avoir volé ce vélo tout sale ! Bordel ! J'ai les bras, les genoux, l'épaule et la face en sang ! Me manquer plus que ça ! Me suis ouvert quelque chose en haut de mon œil mais je sais pas c'est quoi ! Mais une chose et sur c'est que sa saigne beaucoup. Trop même !

Enfin je me remets difficilement debout, et regarde le vélo, toujours par terre mais pas plus amoché que moi. Tsss ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il lui est rien arriver à lui…

Donc, je le regarde, il me regarde, on se fixe, longtemps, il ne bouge pas. Normal quoi. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne à moi ! Pff on peut pas tout avoir.

Soit t'a un vélo propre volé, soit t'a la gueule cassé. Mais jamais les deux en même temps.

Je me lève et direct je vais reprendre le vélo, grimpe dessus et reprend la direction de mon immeuble. J'arrive vite fait, la douleur étant partout en moi, pédaler bien que difficile ne m'a que encourager de me bouger plus vite.

Je monte l'escalier, vélo sur l'épaule, tant pis si ça fait mal. Je monte sonne a la porte et attend.

5 min plus tard…

Mon frère ouvre enfin la porte. Ces longs cheveux dévalant ses épaules, toujours comme d'habitude, un air choque passe sur son visage, puis soupire, il me laisse enfin entrer. Me débarrasse du vélo encombrant, jeté près de la table à manger. Puis me prend le poignet et me tire vers la salle de bain. Me fait assoir par terre, bah ouais on a pas tous une chaise dans la salle d'eau, nous, les pauvres !

Il s'assoit devant moi, me fait enlever mon t-shirt et mon panta' et m'examine. Il soupire, encore. C'est de famille ça. Enfin il commence à nettoyer les plaies qui me recouvrent.

- T'as fait quoi pour être comme ça ?

- J'ai volé un vélo et…

- Encore ! mais ne t'en a déjà 7 et t'en à payer aucun !

- Chuuut. Nan le mec m'a pas eu, ça doit être dieu le père qui m'a fait un coup tordu…

- Tsss, mouais, tu as ce que tu mérites maintenant, connard de petit frère.

- Humhum

- Sinon t'était où hier soir ?

- Aaah ça ! putain c'est une histoire de malade !

- T'as fait quoi encore ?

- Pfff quand tu auras confiance en moi ? bref nan, hier en fait j'étais bourré et y a un mec qui ma suivit, mais il voulait que me rendre mon collier…mais tu sais comment la malchance me poursuit…alors je courrais, je suis tombé, je me suis évanouis et enfin il m'a amené chez lui !

- Putain 'Suke ! t'es con ! il aurait pu te faire n'importe quoi et t'imagine même pas ce que l'autre con t'aurais fait si il t'avait trouvé !

- Si, je sais ce qu'il m'aurait fait. Maintenant arrête de m'engueuler et soigne moi…

- Rrrah… t'es vraiment chiant parfois…mais je me suis trop inquiéter !

- Héhé tu ne peux plus te passer de moi c'est ça

- Tu sais bien que oui !

Sans plus de cérémonie je lui saute au coup, enroule mes jambe a sa taille, et le fait ce qu'on appelle un Big Calin ! Sauf que nos gros câlin ben souvent il tourne très vite en parti de jambe en l'air. Euh ouais c'est mon frère, et alors ? Et à ce qui parait moi et lui on serait demi-frère! Quoi ? C'est pas une raison ? Nan mais j'ai Rien à Foutre ! Enfin bien qu'on se ressemble beaucoup mon père m'a dit un jour « On sait toujours qui est la mère mais jamais qui est le père ! » Et puis on est des adultes consentant, en plus on s'aime pas comme le ferait des _« amoureux »._Eurk… C'est juste pour se vider en fait. Surtout quand le matin même j'ai était avec une bombe, mieux vaut que toute cette tension descende !

Vivement tous nos vêtement part et la suite est juste déjà tracé mais ça je ne vous le raconterez pas…

- Ah enfaite Sasu' quand j'en aurais fini avec toi j'irais faire des courses donc si tu ne me vois pas lorsque tu te lèveras, t'affole pas !

- Hey mais qui te dis que je vais m'endormir ?!

- Je vais tellement te fatigué et t'épuisé que tu dormiras jusqu'à demain midi…

Soufflant ces derniers mots il me porte et m'amène à la chambre.

* * *

Ah ? je ne vous avez pas prevenus qu y avait un ita/sasu ? ah ben sorry si vous aimez pas mais attention ! il y aura un Naru/Sasu ! bref en esperant que vous aviez aimés ! allez à la prochaine ! :p


End file.
